Taurobos
The Taurobos is a big, bull-like Elder Dragon, that has recently appeared in the Shrade, Val Habar, Moga and Belurius region. It resides in cold, freezing environments. However, there are some reports about a variant that has less fur, and that lives in warmer environments. Physiology This is a very unique Elder Dragon, previously only known from legends. Because of this, only very little is known about this beast. It has black, heavy fur, and two very large, red shimmering horns, which it knows to use them. The Shrade Wyverians told each other a frightening legend, about a heavy bull, that could destroy villages by covering them with burning Crystals exploding after minutes. The black devil will come at night! Each time it walks around, only the screaming of death and dying is heard. If you see his glowing eyes, you know that these are your last seconds. Don't try to hide, the beast always finds you. Don't try to run, it will always take you down. You can hear it in the darkest night, snorting and bellowing in extreme rage. FEAR THIS BEAST, AS YOU WOULD FEAR THE HELLISH LORD HIMSELF!! Abilities His horns have the unique ability, to summon extremely hot crystals (This somehow resembles Oroshi Kirin), that will explode in a huge flame. This is called Fiery Crystal's. Also true to his bull like form he can charge at hunters at such a force that normal shields won't be able to stop it once it is angered. Behavior He is very, very aggressive, and due to that limited to Special G-Permit. Introduction Cutscene * '''Location: '''Freezing Plateau * '''Synopsis: '''The hunter enters Area 5. It is a plain, open field with some conifers, covered in snow, though you can see some grassy spots. A Rajang walks through the light snow, and doesn't even notice the hunter. He is focused on something that lies in the frozen grass. It is a shimmering crystal, that has molten the snow around it. The Rajang wants to tuch it, and screams in pain, because the crystal is burning hot. Suddenly a loud bellow is heard, and some trees, at the left side of the area, start to tremble. Both, the Rajang and the hunter stare at the trees, as they suddenly burst into flames. A gigantic, black bull strides through the flammes, as if there was nothing to worry about. The hunter stares at the bull and cannot believe what his eyes are seeing. The bull shakes its head and lets out another frightening bellow. The Rajang gets enraged, becaues the black beast is in his hunting grounds. He takes one of the coniferes, rips it out of the floor and throws it at the bull. The bull stays calm, shakes his horns, as they start to glow, and the tree is burnt down by huge flames. The Rajang charges at the beast, so does the bull. The Rajang jumps into the air, as the bull snorts and bellows violently. The ape wants to throw a thunder ball, but the bull is faster. He charges himself up, covering his body in gigantic flames, and spits a huge, extremely hot flame at the Rajang. The ape falls down, screaming in pain. He wants to stand up, but isn't able to move, because of the heavy wounds. Staring at the bull, he takes his last breath. The snow around them is molten. The hunter wants to run away, but breaks a frozen branch. The bull turns around and roars, foaming with rage, as the hunt starts. Music Theme Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon